The present application is directed to a surgical instruments for cutting elongated elements and, more particularly, to surgical instruments with pivoting first and second arms and a force mechanism attached to the arms.
Various surgical procedures include the use of elongated elements. One example includes a bone anchor with a first end that is seated in a bone and an elongated shaft that extends outward from the bone. Another example includes a pin that attaches together bone segments, separate tissues, bone and tissue, etc. Still another example includes an elongated rod that extends along and is attached to one or more bones, such a vertebral rod that extends along the spine or a rod that extends along a broken femur.
It may be necessary for sections of the elongated elements to be removed during the surgical procedure. Specifically, the removal of these sections often occurs at the end of the surgical procedure to remove excess sections of the elongated elements that serve no purpose and should not remain in the patient. These sections may include the portion of the bone anchor or pin that extends outward beyond the bone or tissue to which it is attached, and an end of the elongated rod that extends beyond an injury location.
A surgical instrument is necessary for removing the excess sections of the elongated elements. The surgical instrument should be sized to be used in a surgical setting and work within a limited space. The cutting portion of the surgical instrument should be sized to be inserted into the patient for cutting the elongated element at the proper location along the length. The surgical instrument should be designed to apply the necessary force to cut the elongated elements.
The surgical instrument should also be designed for use in cutting elongated elements that are not positioned in a patient. By way of example, elongated rods and bone anchors may be sized and cut prior to insertion into the patient.